


The Knight in leather jacket~

by Silverheart94



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking down, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart94/pseuds/Silverheart94
Summary: It was stressful.You never showed your distressful self to him because you don't want to be a burden.This time you were breaking down and he came home early from his job.Guess who made you lay in his arms to provide his comfort?





	The Knight in leather jacket~

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a very shitty two days in my life and the urge of writing this is high to help myself. It did help my mind to be clear a bit.

Your hands were shaking uncontrollably. The truth was bitter and hard. You tried to be calm but your muffled cries and blurry eyes due to your tears did not help at all. Anger, sadness and that feeling of being pathetic were eating you alive. The burden of feelings were crushing you and you knew, you will have not one to blame but yourself. It was you who made decision to trust people without making any further investigation. You might be okay in the beginning but as time went on, you started to think and woman is a creature of overthinking.

“Thank god Zen is not home yet.” You said between your sobbing. You were thankful your beloved white-haired guy was outstation for 3 days for his new job with Jumin. Feeling restless, you wiped your tears and walked out of your bedroom to quench your thirst because of your crying just now. You practically dragged your feet heavily to the kitchen, ignoring the fact that outside was already dark. You did not realize how much time has passed since you knew the truth of you being a victim.

Yes, you were a victim. You have fallen for a scheme which caused you to lose your money and what made you feel more bad was the money. The hard-earned money that you borrowed from your parents. You called your parents earlier and they were not mad at you but you were still feeling guilty. It’s not like you have not read any news of people getting tricked for money and how did the scammers act. You read all those but, look who was getting tricked? The scammer was really a cunning man. He urged you to pay the sum as soon as possible, which led you to transfer the money without thinking it even further. Even though your parents did not blame you but you still felt awful. You were guilty and stupid. Why did not you asked around first before making a decision which caused you to lose the money forever.

As soon as you knew that you were being scammed, you immediately went to the police station and lodged a report. You tried your best to not cry because you needed your rational mind to think straight. You needed it in order to make sure you lodged the report correctly and went to several places after that to settle it down. It was after that. After you finished making all the legal report, you went home. As soon you reached home, the guilty feeling immediately attacked your mind.

‘PRANG!’

The sound of glass broke woke you up from your own world of thoughts. The mug that you held earlier to drink slipped from your hand. Quickly, you crouched to pickup the shards but it was too dark to see. You did not switch on the lights before and stood up again to find the switch. As you were walking, you accidently stepped on a shard. Within that moment, the lights were also switched on. Your eyes adjusted with the sudden light coming in before you heard a familiar, baritone voice.

“Babe? I heard something...” There. You saw him standing at the kitchen  counter before freaking out because he saw blood at your right foot.

“Jagi, what were you doing?” said Zen before picking you up and put you on the kitchen counter. He stepped cautiously, avoiding the shards of glasses. You looked at him blankly when he brushed his thumb across your cheek. “Stay here Jagi. I need to clean up this first then we talk okay?”

He picked the shards, sweeped in case there were some tiny shards escaped and wiped the floor. He turned back to you and attended your foot which the blood stopped bleeding because it started to clot. Your knight in his usual black leather jacket dissapeared from the kitchen and came back with a first aid box. Carefully and gently, he cleaned your blood and bandaged your foot in case if it will bleed again. He put the first aid box away before putting his left hand on the counter while his right hand tucked your hair behind your ear. He traced your cheek and brushed your tear stain. His pair of ruby eyes looked at you with concern and you knew before averting his gaze upon you who was asking for an explaination.

“What’s with puffy eyes jagi? I thought you were sleeping right now. Not to mention, I could not reach your phone since afternoon because I want to inform you that I will be back today.” He looked at your reaction before continuing.

“You do know you can depend on me right?” You flinched and glanced him a bit before averting your gaze again.

“I know you are a strong person MC, but it’s not wrong to depend on me sometimes. You are not a burden to me MC.” You nodded before feeling a soft tug for you to look him straight face to face.

“Oh no, no. Why are you crying MC? Tell me.” He wiped your tears which came out without warning. You sobbed a bit before you felt a warm pair of arms wrapped around your waist tightly. Instinctly, you wrapped your hands around his neck after feeling you being lifted up from the counter top. You tried to contol your tears but in vain. The more you tried to surpress it in, more tears kept gushing out. He reached into the bedroom and put you carefully on bed.

“Babe.” He called your name softly after taking his place beside you on the bed. This time, he pulled you closely to him with your back against his chest. His arms wrapped around you lovingly before kissing your head. Your shoulders were shaking before Zen hugged you even tighter. “Jagi,if it’s too hard for you to talk then just cry first.”

You shifted your position and landed your face into his broad chest. Inhaling his scent, you wrapped your arms around him and started crying hard this time. He just patted you while giving kisses on top of your head while at it. After a while, your sobbing began to slow down and you looked at his face. You could see your tears made his shirt wet. Dark brown eyes met his merlott coloured eyes who was looking at you with deepest concern. His thumb wiped the remaining tears before you gathered your shattered pieces to talk.

“I... I thought I can handle this by my own.” He nodded and waited for you to continue.

“I made a stupid decision and judgement. I..thought I was being careful enough to not fall for a scam. I mean, I read the news article and so forth. I...I’m a dumbest person right?” You started to hyperventilating as you were speaking. The guilt was crushing you as you starting to remember it all over again.

Zen kept calm and asked you to breathe. “Babe, babe!” His voice got a little bit higher this time to grab your attention towards him. “Look at me babe. Breathe.”  He held your shaken shoulders and managed to inhale oxygen into your respiratory system. As soon it entered your system, you slowly felt calm but still shaken.

“Oh babe.” He said and pulled you to his chest. “It’s not your fault jagi.” Kissing the crown of your head, he continued. “I know you are a cautious person Jagi. I know how you will go in details when you want to find out something that make you curious. I also know that this is not your fault and you need to stop blaming yourself.” Repostioning yourself and his, this time he made you lay down with your head on his arm. Facing each other, he brushed your hair again. “Please jagi? Don’t be so hard on yourself. I’m always here to lend you my chest if you want to cry. I know you are a strong person but depending on your knight here is not a sin you know?” He winked and caused you to giggle a bit.

Zen smiled. He was glad that you were able to cheer up a bit. “Jagi. Just depend on me a bit more. It hurts me too seeing you breaking down like this.”

You looked at him with a pang of realization. You knew you were being stubborn and it might hurt his feeling too. “Hyun...” You called his name and this time you brushed his perfectly structured face with your thumb. “I...It’s not like I don’t need a knight in shining armor. I am just used to handle things alone without depending on people too much. I feel bad for the person if I asked for help.”

Suddenly you felt his lips crushed on yours, thus cutting your words. “Really jagi? Even though we are in this kind of relationship where I give you the whole me who is a sad person with narcissist facade. You accepted all of me and it is a certain that I accept all of you too.”

You snuggled close to him and gave him a chance to sneak another kiss on the top of your head again. “What did I do to deserve you Hyun? You just know what to say eventhough I am in my distressful state.”

“I’m the one who feel lucky to have you.” He kissed you again before he broke the embrace. You looked at him with a confused face. “I need to take a bath first jagi. I will be quick. Don’t worry.”

“Be quick Hyun. It feels cold without you beside me.” You said while circling his face with your finger. True to his word, he was quick and immediately scooped you back into his arms. His fresh scent after shower made you felt sleepy. He hummed you to sleep, pulling you to his chest closer. Just before you fell sleep completely, you muttered ‘thanks’ to him. He smiled at your sleeping face, he was glad that you were looking calm in his arms. Before he dozed off too, he pecked a kiss once more and joined you into the dreamworld.

“Thank you too jagi.” He whispered to your ear and hoped you heard him somewhere in your subconscious mind.

 

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> P/S : Thank you for reading this~


End file.
